


Reflections

by Katiebug586



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Lapis/Peridot, Peridot Is Semi-Corrupted, Semi-Corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: A little drabble I did for an Idea I had a few days ago





	

Peridot looked at her reflection in the pool at the Barn. She still grimaced a bit at seeing what had become of her on Homeworld. She looked at her 4 arms, her fingers now resembled something "alien-like". 3 clawed fingers on each hand, with each hand having a sticky pawpad of some sort.

Speaking about her arms, she gained another set of them. They were rather small and short, and were automatically tucked away, only coming out if she needed them. They sort of came out of her chest area, and they didn't help her feel any less weird about all this.

She felt her new things sticking out her head, which Steven called an "antenna" droop. Why did this have to happen? According to Garnet, she was semi-corrupted by the Diamonds, as they attempted to fully corrupt her, yet It didn't work for some reason, at least not to the magnitude they wanted.

These new "antennae" felt weird to her. Simple wind gushes made them feel itchy and funny. When someone touched them, she felt it. It was like she could FEEL out of them.

She quietly flapped her new wings and sighed, sitting down. Steven said she resembled a Moth, one of the bugs she saw at the barn. She did resemble it in a way. She sighed, It was going to take a lot to get used to being this.

Suddenly She felt and heard someone landing next to her, It was Lapis. Oh great, she didn't really want to face anyone yet, like this. While the gems and Steven(Lapis included) thought she was still Peridot though and though, she still felt like an outcast.

"Hey, you ok?" Lapis asked. I'm fine" Peridot replied, subconsciously flapping her wings. "I know this might be hard…but I'm here for you, ok?" Lapis scooted closer to Peridot. "I know, Lapis… thank you… It… just feels weird…" Peridot said, looking down, ashamed. "You don't need to feel ashamed of how you look, I think you look kinda cute!" Lapis said, trying to lighten Peridot's mood. "Wow…thanks…" Lapis got up "I'll be in the Barn, ok?". "Alright…" Lapis flew off, leaving Peridot alone again.

But this time, It didn't feel so weird.


End file.
